


Dog Tags

by misswildfire



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Can be read as Owen x reader, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he wasn’t in the navy anymore, Owen still found himself wearing his dogs tags; force of habit perhaps. They were so much a part of him that he didn’t even notice them anymore and the few times he had to remove them, he felt naked without them; vulnerable in a weird way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

 

Even though he wasn’t in the navy anymore, Owen still found himself wearing his dogs tags; force of habit perhaps. They were so much a part of him that he didn’t even notice them anymore and the few times he had to remove them, he felt naked without them; vulnerable in a weird way. They were a barrier that protected him, helped keep him sane when everything around him was utter chaos. His life was constantly on the go, but his tags always remained the same.

 

Looking outside his window, he caught sight of her: his girlfriend, the only woman he had actually entered into a relationship with since he had left the Navy, and smiled. It wasn't as if he had a hard time getting woman. Occasionally he would take one out on a date when he needed to blow off steam, sometimes even going back to her room for the night, always making sure that there was no misunderstanding about it being a one night fling. His work with the raptors keeps him busy; maybe with the right person he could make it work, but he hadn’t found that one person yet - at least until he met her. Sure, the girls he had taken to bed had been nice and admittedly attractive, but he knew that once the lust faded, there would be nothing to keep the relationship going.

 

She had fascinated him from the start. She was confident in the way that she moved, and the raptors took to her instantly, in a way that Owen had never seen them do with anyone besides himself. Honestly, it should have been his first clue. His second should have been how he acted around her. Normally he was confident and sure of himself, but around her, he had been nervous. She had found it adorable, much to his chagrin. Regardless, he was glad that follow his gut and went after her. She was intelligent, capable of firing theories back at him, constantly kept him on his toes. She was spontaneous but at the same time, she brought a sense of routine and home into his life; something he hadn’t known he’d be desperately missing.

 

After nearly a year of being together, he was now sure more than ever; she was it for him. Owen was just stuck on how to take it to the next level. Should he buy her a ring? There wasn’t really any place on the Island to get one and with both of their jobs, they didn’t really ever leave it either. He could always order a ring online and have it shipped; it wasn’t as if money was an issue. Working a dangerous job had its benefits in terms of pay and with his housing free and food provided by the company, he was banking everything he was making. Shopping online though, it felt rather too impersonal for Owen’s taste. He wanted to give her something personal, something that had meaning.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, kissing her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him, as she entered his office in an attempt to escape the heat. “I have something for you, close your eyes.”

 

Once she complied, he slid an object out of his pocket where he had put it earlier, and gently placed it over her head careful of the messy bun she kept her hair in for work, sliding it down so it rested against her chest. “You can open your eyes now.”

 

“Owen, is this?” she turned in his arms, his dog tags clasped tightly in one hand. Her eyes watered as she looked at him, searching for any sign that this was a joke or he wasn’t serious. She seemed to find what she was looking for though, as a huge smile graced her features. “Yes, of course Owen, yes!” He kissed her then, grateful that she had heard the message that he hadn’t said; that she was it for him, he wanted her in his life now and always. She’d always been able to read him well and in this moment he was glad for it.


End file.
